Tears Don't Fall
by PoppyKattalakis
Summary: A girl comes to the Konaha Village, and no one knows who she is.But when they do find out who she is, it will shock them all.Sasuke most of all. What does she have to do with him?
1. Prolouge

Samara Jiminei

Sharingan,

Age, 18

Sasuke Uchiha

Sharingan,

Age 14

Itachi Uchiha

Sharingan,

Age 17

Kakashi Hatake

Sharingan Eye,

Age 21

Hinata Hyuga

Byagugan,

Age 15

Naruto Uzumaki

Nine-Tailed Fox,

Age 14

Neji Hyuga

Byagugan,

Age 15

TenTen

Weapons specialist,

Age 14

Prologue

She sighed as she looked upon the Konaha village.

She had just learned of her past. Now she was looking at the home she never knew.

Now she had to find her family… Or what is left of it.


	2. Meeting

Tears Don't Fall

**Emoskatergirl: **Okay guys first fanfic ever so please be nice… Flames for cookin' my Ramen

Meeting

The bell rang for the first day of starting Konaha High. Samara Jimenei saw no one she knew. People looked at her as she walked past with black hair and crimson eyes. They whispered but hushed as she got closer. She wore black cargo pants, a red shirt with fishnets for sleeves and a pair of black Vans. As she looked back at the whispering girls she found herself looking at the ceiling. Someone had knocked her down! She mumbled out a stream of curses and sat up. A girl with purple-black hair and whitish-blue eyes stood up in front of her.

"Oh God I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Hinata Hyuga."

She looked at Samara _her eyes, they're like the Sharingan_ she thought

"Samara Jimenei" she held out her hand. Hinata looked at her wrist.

"You're a cutter?"

"…"

"So since you're new I'll go with you to help get you're schedule" Hinata Stated

Samara simply nodded and followed her. They got to the office where they got their schedules.

Samara Jimenei

Homeroom: Ebisu 

1st period: Genma : Math

2nd period: Jariya: Science/S.E

3rd period: Orochimaru: Chemistry

4th Period: Hayate: Gym

5th Period: Iruka: Reading

Hinata Hyuga

Homeroom: Ebisu 

1st period: Genma: Math

2nd period: Jariya: Science/S.E

3rd period: Orochimaru: Chemistry

4th Period: Hayate: Gym

5th Period: Iruka: Reading

They read their schedules and then switched.

"We have the same schedule?" Samara sounded surprised and relieved at the same time.

"Yeah Goths, emo people, punks, and freaks are all together. We meet at the back of the school if you want to join us." Hinata said

"Uh… won't we get in trouble from Ebisu?"

"Nah, he's always late" Hinata grinned.

So Samara agreed and they went to the back of the school. A group of blackish-clad people where gathered talking. They stopped as Samara and Hinata came over.

"Oy Hinata-chan" two boys said in unison.

Hinata smiled and looked at Samara.

"The black spiky-haired boy is Naruto, my boyfriend. The one on the right with the long brown hair is Neji, my cousin. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Hinata went to a red head boy and whispered to him. He turned and looked at Samara.

"So I'm Gaara. You are?"

"Samara"

"That's a girly name"

Samara growled and punched him sending him flying across the yard. Naruto laughed and fell hysterically on the ground.

"Gaara got punched by a girl!" he pointed at him.

"Would you like this girl to punch you too?"

"No Ma'am" he said. Samara started laughing as did everyone else.

"What's going on here?"

Samara spun around. A boy with raven black hair stood in front of her. She looked into his eyes. He did the same.

They where both the same.


	3. Something New

Something New

Sasuke grabbed Samara by the wrist and dragged her into an empty hallway.

"Who are you and why do you have Sharingan?" he quizzed her.

"I was told nothing except my family lived in Konaha so I came here. I don't know why my eyes are like they are. Who are you anyways?"

"Sasuke Uchiha… You know nothing?"

"No. My foster parents were murdered before they could tell me anything."

"who killed them?"

Well Mr. 20 Questions… Now that you mention it I do believe it was uh Itachi or something…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Naruto looked at Hinata and TenTen.

"I don't know, give me a boost to the window" Hinata replied.

"I still can't see" Hinata said after Naruto lifted her "TenTen have Neji pick Naruto up."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I thought I was the only one" Samara looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah me too. Looking at your Sharingan, I'd say you were in close relation to Itachi"

"Maybe a sister" Samara commented.

"Not without us knowing"

"Unless I'm an older sister" Sasuke thought about it.

"How old are you?"

"18"

"Oh God!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"He's having a spaz attack it looks like" Hinata told them. Neji was having trouble holding Naruto. He shifted. Naruto panicked and fell. TenTen laughed but helped first Neji then Hinata. She left Naruto to lay there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Samara asked Sasuke. Something was panicking him.

"I…I…I…" He gasped and chocked trying to breath.

"What is wrong I can't help you unless you tell me."

His face was extremely pale and his body ridged.

"I am related to Itachi as well… That means"

It was Samara's turn to panic.

"It means…"Sasuke stated

"You're my sister"


	4. The Other Brother

The Other Brother 

_Recap:_

"…_You are my sister"_

_End Recap_

"It feels different. I was alone…and now--" Samara left it at that.

"I know how you feel" Sasuke barely whispered.

Without realizing what she was doing, Samara jumped forward and hugged Sasuke tightly, afraid that if she let go, he would evaporate.

It was the first time someone hugged him in ten years. He hugged back

He whispered in her ear.

"I don't know you but I love you more than I've loved anyone before, sister"

That statement brought tears to her eyes. She smiled but stopped. She got up and pulled Sasuke up as well. His questioning looked stopped when he saw what she was glaring at. Murderous intent filled his entire body, killing off hopes for sanity.

Before them stood Uchiha Itachi.

"Hello dear brother," he smiled "What do we have here? A girlfriend?"

Hysterical laughter filled the hall. It was Samara.

"What, you don't remember me? You murdered both my families. Doesn't ring a bell?" Samara snickered "I'm disappointed"

"Surely I'd remember a beauty like you" Itachi smiled.

It was Sasuke's turn to laugh hysterically. Between each laugh he would choke up an "EW!!!"

Itachi turned red… either embarrassment or humiliation wasn't sure. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at his brother. Samara caught it.

"That wasn't very nice" Samara commented.

"Who the heck are you?"

Samara smiled.

"I'm your older sister."


	5. Fighting

**I finally got back on and got my new chapter up. Enjoy!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fighting**

"I don't believe you!" Itachi muttered "I think I would know if I had a sister."

"You wouldn't remember your little sister" Samara said. Then before Itachi could respond…

"Sharingan!" she pulled out two arm-length swords and lunged toward Itachi. Itachi doubled back and pulled out a kunai. He threw it at Samara, but it was deflected, this time by Sasuke.

"You will not touch her." He shouted at his brother.

Itachi performed a few hand seals.

"Silent no jutsu!" he muttered. Sasuke's body became ridged at once. Paralyzed, he fell to the ground.

"Damn you!" Samara screamed. She leaped forward and preformed a single hand sign before Itachi threw a kunai at her.

Naruto entered the hall with Neji, TenTen and Hinata behind him. He came just in time to see the kunai pierce her heart. A look of surprise faded slowly from her face before her limp body hit the tiled floor.

Suddenly, her body was surrounded in a cloud of dust. When it disappeared she was not there.

"Substitution Jutsu!" Itachi exclaimed. Suddenly he felt cold metal on his neck. His sister's face was right behind his. He smiled and looked at her with his Sharingan eyes.

Then she screamed as she felt that she was in an altered dimension. She was tied to a cross. Itachi appeared before her with a sword.

"This will hurt" he said.

"This place is an illusion, it is fake so I will not be harmed" Samara snapped.

"Do not be so certain" Itachi said. He thrusted his sword into her stomach. But she did not scream. Instead, Itachi did. Somehow she was able to reverse it. He was tied to the cross.

He allowed the illusion to fade away. But still, that one stab and the usage of the jutsu had left him weak. He charged up a great amount of charka in his hands and fired it at Samara. She was not prepared. The ball of charka hit the wall where she had just been.

It was all over.

**Oh cliff-hanger!!! Oh and if you want me to update then review. and please, review nicely.**


	6. Apologies

**Hey I'm sorry I can't update now. But I will soon Plz be patient and I will have the next chapter up in no time.**

**Arigato**

**Bella **


	7. Gaara

Samara felt herself laying on the floor

Samara felt herself laying on the floor. A blinding light covered her eyes and she could she nothing else. Then her vision went black.

Samura POV

--

When I awoke I was aware of a faint beeping sound. _Was I dead? No, death shouldn't be this uncomfortable._ I opened my eyes.

I was on a bed in the Konaha hospital. Beside me was an occupied chair. Sasuke lay there, fast asleep.

--

Sasuke POV

--

I awoke with a tingling feeling in my legs. I looked at the bed where Samara lies. She had been asleep for two days now. But as I looked now, she was not asleep. Her eyes were open, watching him.

"Samara, you're okay!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," she muttered sleepily "What happened to Itachi?"

--

Samara POV

--

I asked him what happened to Itachi. He grew rigid in his seat. _Was he dead? Did we finally put an end to him? Sasuke should be happy._

"Uh, how do I explain this?" Sasuke said. _Oh no, No! Itachi had killed someone else. He had taken another life of someone I loved. Damn him!!_

"He got away…" Sasuke said.

"And?" I asked.

"He got Gaara." _The boy who had made fun of my name. Gaara, with his red hair and kanji sign for love on his forehead was dead. Had he left behind loved ones?_

--

Sasuke POV

--

I watched Samara assess the knowledge I had given her. She looked as though she was going to cry.

_Why is she about to cry, its not as though Gaara is… Gaara isn't._

"Gaara isn't dead, Samara."

--

Samura POV

--

"He's not dead, Samura" Sasuke said

"What happened?"

"He got in the way of the blast, that's all. The doctors are taking care of it."

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah I'll go get a wheelchair" Sasuke said.

So Sasuke found a wheelchair and got me into it. My legs were injured and I would not be able to use either my left leg or left arm for awhile.

Through elevators and down many corridors they went until they found Gaara's room. Inside, the room was plain. Gaara lay in the only occupied bed, looking worse off than me. He was hooked up to lots of IVs and monitors. He was conscious enough to look over at me and Sasuke and smile.

"Man did I screw up" he whispered. Then he assessed me. "You look how I feel."

"I looked over at the tiny mirror above the sink. I looked much worse than I felt. My face was bruised, swollen, and cut up. The top half of my head was bandaged. Actually, my entire body—that I could see—was black and blue.

"Ouch" I said "You must feel awful."

"Yeah" he laughed. "I guess we both screwed up." Suddenly a coughing fit seized him.

I wheeled my chair closer.

"God, I feel like I'm about to die. And I haven't even gotten to know you" he whispered.

"You're not going to die, the doctors are making you better" I stroked his hair, everything else was bandaged, bruised or stuck with and IV.

"You know, I think you're wrong. There's something happening to me that the doctors don't want to tell me. I have a feeling that my time is short."

"You'd better not give up" I warned.

He smiled at me.

"You know" he said "If I had been given the chance, I might've fallen in love with you."

I felt my eyes stinging, tears threatening to spill over.

"You're not going to die damn it. I'm strong enough to keep us both alive" I kissed his lips.

"Now I know I could've fallen in love with you" he sighed.

"I'm going to find Itachi. And when I do, I'm going to make him pay. I'll kill that son of a bitch. I swear it."

Gaara smiled.

"That's my girl."

Then he fell into unconsciousness.

I would hold to my promise. Even if it killed me.


	8. Don't Forget

Samura POV

I plotted and planned for days while I was stuck in the hospital bed. The Leaf Village Ninjas told us not to worry about it since we weren't ninjas. They told us that just because our parents were didn't mean we could get cocky. If I hadn't been all bruised and broken in a hospital bed I would've showed him what happened when someone was cocky to an Uchiha. My training might not be finished but fighting was in my blood.

Sasuke came by every day after school and we worked on homework. Then we continued our plans. The Uchiha estate, where all of my belongings were being moved, was fully stocked. We couldn't bring the whole house but we could bring a lot. We also made a list of people that could go with us. I wanted to deliver the final blow but I had to accept that Itachi could not be defeated alone. Also, Itachi himself probably had a stock of weapons and fighters.

Gaara's closest friends, Temari and Kankuro asked to come. They were very skilled and so I considered them an asset. TenTen was really good with weapons. Hinata and her cousin Neji were very exceptional chakra users, due to their Hyuga blood. Naruto wanted to come because of his girlfriend, though I was unsure of how skilled he was. When I brought this up to Hinata, worrying that he could get himself killed, Hinata giggled.

"Relax" she told me, very nonchalant "he has the Kyubi in him, he can handle himself."

"Okay" I muttered back. _What the heck was a Kyubi?_

I was released in three days, and thanks to the Fifth Hokagai's chakra healing, I only needed two days to rest. Of course I was going to be an Uchiha and only use one day. I went to Gaara's room before I left, and saw his condition worsening. I told him our plan

"I wish you luck" he said. I smiled softly and kissed him. My smile did not reach my eyes, which he noticed.

"I'll be fine Samura" he tried to say, and then started coughing.

"Yeah, you're really convincing me now" I muttered darkly.

Even though his hand was bandaged he managed to wrap it around my waist and pull me down to sit beside him.

"I promise I'll be alright. I'm too stubborn to die now. I'm more worried about you" he said lightly, though I could detect a light strain in his voice. I wondered how much he struggled to keep his voice from cracking, how hard did he have to try to keep from calling out in agony.

"We have a big enough team. We'll catch him. I'll catch him…for you."

He kissed me again, this time much deeper.

"I love you Samura."



"I love you too"

I walked to the door and I heard him mumble something. I walked out and continued toward the exit doors.

I t sounded as though he said "and please don't forget."


End file.
